headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Leopard Girl
| aliases = Gwen | continuity = Atlas Universe | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Africa | associations = None | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Jungle Action'' #1 | final appearance = | actor = }} Leopard Girl is a fictional jungle adventurer featured in comic books published by Atlas Comics and Marvel Comics. She first appeared in the fourth story from ''Jungle Action'' #1 in October, 1954 titled "The Snake Ring!" Biography Gwen was a young woman who worked as a secretary for a man named Peter. Peter maintained his place of business in Africa. Gwen secretly acted as the defender of the jungle in the costumed guise of Leopard Girl. She had a knack for spotting trouble, analyzing a situation, and executing a prompt solution. She also had the sense to know when she was in over her head in a situation and could use her empathic connection to animals to summon leopards to come to her aid. One day, Peter had invited his fianc e Sandra Danning and her father to his home. Gwen met with them and told them about Leopard Girl, but did not reveal that she was in fact Leopard Girl herself. That night, Leopard Girl was walking about outside near the window of Sandra's room and overheard her conspiring with her father to con Peter out of all his investment money. She decided to wait until dawn to take action against them. As a precautionary measure however, Leopard Girl found where Sandra had hidden a handgun and replaced the ammunition with blanks. The next day, Leopard Girl followed Sandra and her father in their jeep and sprang upon them, causing the vehicle to crash into a tree. They fell into a nest of poisonous snakes and Sandra begged for Leopard Girl's help. She told her that she would confess to trying to swindle Peter. Leopard Girl scooped Sandra up and brought her to the safety of a tree branch, then returned to scoop up her father. Sandra produced a gun and fired it at Leopard Girl, but the blanks had no affect on her. Peter, having heard all of the commotion, arrived on the scene. Leopard Girl forced Sandra to confess to Peter her intent to con him. She then revealed that she anticipated Sandra's treachery, which is why she replaced the bullets in her gun with blanks the previous evening. Jungle Action #1, "The Snake Ring!" Written by Don Rico. Artwork by Al Hartley. Abilities Powers * Animal empathy Notes & Trivia * * It is unknown whether is considered part of the mainstream Marvel Universe. * Leopard Girl's first name is Gwen. Her surname is unknown. * In her civilian identity, Leopard Girl has long blonde hair and wears eye glasses. * In costume, Leopard Girl bears some physical resemblance to Priscilla Rich, aka the Cheetah - a Golden Age foe of Wonder Woman. * The final fate of Leopard Girl has yet to be revealed. See also External Links * * Appearances * Jungle Action 1 References